My Beloved Little Dog
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou memiliki seekor anjing peliharaan, namanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Tunggu, apa bisa disebut sebagai peliharaan? / Birthday ffic for Gisela!


Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki **Tadatoshi**. I (arichu13) own nothing but the fic.

**Warning: **Gaje, AU, abal, typo, OOC, gaje, BL / Teikou!MuraAka, plotless, dll. Dibuat ngebut karena pengen banget selesai pas hari ini uwaa.

Dedicated to Hairyuu Murasakimikado. It's your present for your birthday! Otan-ome nee! Telat sekali kau bilang kau ulang tahun, aku jadi tak bisa menyelesaikan ffic ini tepat waktu kan argh. Padahal dulu saja aku berjanji membuatkan birthday ffic ke orang lain tak taunya terlambat selesai padahal ia telah memberitahuku beberapa hari sebelumnya. Duh. Suman.

Anyway, Otan-ome! Wish you all the best and God bless you! Panjang umur sehat selalu makin kece badai segalanya lalalala. Keep fujo and ship MuraAka and NijiHai! Love you the most lalala. Lain kali kita collab lagi yaa o/

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou memiliki seekor hewan peliharaan. Oh, bolehkah disebut sebagai hewan peliharaan? Entahlah. Yang jelas memang seperti binatang peliharaan. Seperti anjing kecil yang sangat patuh.

Jadi, anjing kecil yang amat sangat patuh terhadap Akashi Seijuurou ini sebenarnya _sama sekali tidak_ _kecil_. Dia adalah _anjing kecil_ setinggi _dua ratus delapan sentimeter_. Dia juga _anjing kecil_ pemalas yang amat sangat menyukai makanan manis. Dia juga _anjing kecil_ yang selalu menempel pada Akashi dan wajahnya selalu tampak tidak bersemangat. _Anjing kecil_ ini memiliki rambut ungu yang relatif kepanjangan. Jadi sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak mirip anjing kecil manis yang amat sangat patuh, melainkan anjing besar yang patuh dan menyebalkan. Dan nama anjing itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tapi tetap saja Akashi Seijuurou selalu berhasil membuat anjing ini tunduk. Tidak terkecuali hari itu.

"Murasakibara, berdiri."

Dan Murasakibara Atsushi benar-benar langsung berdiri padahal ia sedang enak-enak duduk.

Jadi intinya Murasakibara Atsushi memang seekor anjing yang amat sangat patuh pada Akashi Seijuurou. Padahal kalau mau, Murasakibara bisa saja menginjaknya mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang amat jauh. Kalau mau. Dan kalau bisa.

"Baik, Murasakibara, jangan lupa apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah latihan selesai."

"Memasukkan bola-bola ke keranjang dan menunggumu. Iyaaa, aku tahu," jawab Murasakibara malas. Akashi tersenyum kecil. Murasakibara memang _anjing kecilnya_ yang paling patuh.

"Jangan lupa. Jika kau lupa mengerjakannya, akan kutambah latihanmu lima kali lipat."

"Iyaa." Akashi berjalan pergi setelah mendengar jawaban malas Murasakibara yang menurutnya terlihat sangat penurut. Akashi sudah mengerti bahwa jawaban malas Murasakibara tidak berarti ia malas melakukannya.

Dan memang, setelah latihan Murasakibara masih di lapangan sendirian, mengangkat bola-bola basket menyebalkan yang bertebaran di lantai dengan wajah malas. Begitu selesai, Murasakibara segera berganti pakaian—dengan malas tentu saja—dan menunggu di luar _gym_.

"Murasakibara, kau lama sekali."

"Maaf, Akachin," Murasakibara melingkarkan lengan di leher Akashi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Akashi untuk bertumpu padanya.

"Baiklah, khusus untukmu kumaafkan," jawab Akashi sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Hnn, baiklah, Akachin, kita kemana?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menguap. "Aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu kita makan," ujar Akashi kalem.

"Tapi aku sangat lapar, Akachin. Bagaimana kalau aku memakanmu sekarang? Kau tampak enak. Aku lapar."

"Jangan, Murasakibara." Akashi menyodorkan permen lollipop ke mulut Murasakibara dan langsung melahapnya.

"Tapi aku maunya memakan Akachin."

"Lain kali saja."

Seperti ada telinga muncul di kepalanya, Murasakibara terdengar agak kecewa. "Baiklah..."

Akashi dan _anjing kecilnya_ berhenti di sebuah kedai burger dan masuk. Kedai itu agak penuh, tapi ada dua atau tiga bangku kosong.

"Penuh sekali, Akachin," keluh Murasakibara. Akashi menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli makanan dan memakannya di taman. Mudah, kan?" Murasakibara mengangguk patuh mendengar perkataan Akashi. Mereka pun mengantri untuk membeli makanan. Tentu saja Murasakibara masih bertumpu pada Akashi dan Akashi tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan. Pelayannya saja tampak kaget melihat keduanya. Akashi benar-benar tampak seperti seseorang yang menggendong beruang madu yang memakan lolipop di pundaknya.

Setelah membeli makanan, keduanya berjalan keluar dan pergi ke taman terdekat dan menikmati makanannya.

Yah, selalu seperti itu. Selalu, selalu seperti itu. Akashi selalu lebih dekat dengan Murasakibara dibandingkan yang lain. Murasakibara pun begitu. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan hubungan Midorima dengan Akashi mau pun Murasakibara.

Tapi berbeda hari ini.

Hari ini Akashi terus menjauh dari Murasakibara. Kalau Murasakibara mengajaknya bicara, pasti Akashi hanya menjawab sekenanya. Atau kalau biasanya Akashi selalu menyuruh-nyuruh Murasakibara, hari ini ia bahkan tak memanggilnya sama sekali. Dan jika Akashi selalu mengajak Murasakibara pulang bersama, hari ini tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan Akashi terus bersama Midorima. Murasakibara sampai patah hati. Dia sekarang tampak seperti anjing _kecil_ yang selalu disayang pemiliknya tapi tiba-tiba diabaikan pemiliknya lalu dibuang. Kasihan sekali.

"_Nee_, Murasakicchi, kalian kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kise dengan polosnya begitu melihat Murasakibara yang merasa terpojok dan memberikan aura tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Murasakibara. Kise berani bersumpah hari ini Murasakibara terlihat seperti seekor anjing kecil yang depresi. Bahkan Kise bisa melihat telinga dan ekor khayalan dengan sangat jelas. Jujur saja, Kise ingin melompat memeluk Murasakibara karena kasihan dan menangis bersama.

Dan Kise memang benar-benar langsung memeluknya dan menangis. "Huwaaaa, Murasakicchi! Kau harus bersabar, yaaa!" ujar Kise sambil memeluk Murasakibara, berniat menghibur tapi malah mengganggu.

"Sudahlah, Kisechin... kau mengganggu." Dan satu kalimat dari Murasakibara ini membuat Kise tertohok dan kemudian pergi. Kasihan Kise.

"Hah, apa-apaan kalian ini!" sergah Haizaki tiba-tiba numpang ikutan. "Segitu saja sudah menangis! Gila, kalian cengeng sekali!" ejeknya. Kise menatap Haizaki sebal dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Murasakicchi dan aku kan bukan _masochist_ sepertimu, Haizakicchi," ujar Kise sebal. Dan langsung menusuk Haizaki tepat di ulu hati. Yap, ternyata ke-_masochist_-an Haizaki sudah terungkap, saudara.

Di sisi lain, Akashi yang bersama Midorima tampak mendengarnya.

"Akashi, kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Midorima sambil melirik Murasakibara dan teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, Midorima, kau seperti tidak tahu cara mendidik anjing dengan baik dan benar saja." Akashi tersenyum iseng sambil menggenggam sebuah buku. Buku Cara Mendidik Anjing yang Baik dan Benar.

"Aku bukan pecinta anjing," Midorima menghela napas. "Tapi apa menurutmu kau tidak terlalu parah? Dia sudah terbiasa denganmu, kau tahu?"

"Hanya untuk sehari, dia akan mengerti setelah kuberitahu nanti. Lagipula aku penasaran apa reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh wajah malasnya. Pasti menarik." Akashi tertawa pelan, merasa apa yang dilakukannya ini lucu. Ya, memang Akashi tidak benar-benar menjauhi Murasakibara, tetapi ia mau mencoba melatihnya seperti seekor anjing kecil.

Kita kembali ke Murasakibara lagi.

Dia masih terus menerus mencoba mendekati Akashi, tetapi Akashi tetap menjauhinya. Dan Murasakibara mulai putus asa.

"Jangan putus asa, Murasakibara-_kun_," ujar Kuroko dengan tampang datar, mencoba menghibur Murasakibara yang sudah amat sangat putus asa. "Akashi-_kun_ tidak bilang ia membencimu, kan? Jadi belum tentu ia membencimu."

Seketika itu juga Murasakibara mengangkat kepalanya. "Haah, benar juga..." ujarnya. "Kau pintar juga, Kurochin, aku jadi ingin menghancurkanmu."

"Perkataanmu mengerikan, Murasakibara-_kun_."

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Murasakibara mencoba bersabar. Menjaga jarak dari Akashi, tidak menyapanya, hanya berkata sekedarnya, dan tetap berharap sampai Akashi berkata ia membenci Murasakibara Atsushi.

Dan ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Malamnya, setelah latihan dan berganti pakaian, akhirnya Akashi memanggil Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara."

"Hn?" Murasakibara menoleh.

"Cepat ikut aku."

Dan jika tidak ditahan, Murasakibara pasti sudah melompat dan memeluk Akashi saking senangnya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian di pinggir jalan, tanpa sepatah kata pun sampai akhirnya Akashi mencoba memecah keheningan. "Baiklah, Murasakibara," ujar Akashi akhirnya. "Aku tahu kau menahannya dari tadi, sekarang kau boleh bertumpu padaku lagi seperti biasanya." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Murasakibara meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Akashi dan membiarkan Akashi keberatan. Dan Murasakibara amat sangat senang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menjauhimu hari ini?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. Murasakibara menggeleng. "Karena katanya itu cara melatih anjing yang baik dan benar." Murasakibara terdiam bingung, tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Akachin? Kau melatih anjing?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kau mau lihat anjing yang kulatih itu?" Akashi menatap Murasakibara yang langsung mengangguk. "Bercerminlah dan kau akan mengerti." Murasakibara sekali lagi terdiam. Perlu sedikit waktu baginya untuk mengerti kata-kata barusan.

"... Maksudnya, aku anjingnya Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara akhirnya. Akashi mengangguk, lalu tertawa pelan. Murasakibara pun akhirnya tertawa juga.

"Akachin benar-benar lucu..." Murasakibara mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau lebih lucu daripada aku, tahu," ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan sebatang permen lollipop yang langsung disambut Murasakibara. "Dan sekarang kau seperti anjing yang diberikan hadiah karena berhasil mengikuti apa yang pemiliknya perintah."

"Akachin seperti pemilikku ya. Baguslah, Akachin memang pemilikku, yang sudah memilikiku sepenuhnya."

"Tentu saja, anjing manisku yang paling kusayang."

_**.: Fin :.**_


End file.
